Parties
Parties are Island-wide events that happen every month or so on Club Penguin, usually in celebration of something. Parties notably change the appearance of Club Penguin, such as a buildings exterior and interior being changed with decorations and different Music. 1-5 free items may be handed out at one of these. Almost all parties end one day late and begin one day early. Some "Parties", such as Coins for Change, are classed as events instead. 2005 :See main article, List of parties in 2005. 2006 :See main article, List of parties in 2006. 2007 :See main article, List of parties in 2007. 2008 :See main article, List of parties in 2008. 2009 :See main article, List of parties in 2009. 2010 :See main article, List of parties in 2010. 2011 :Main article: List of parties and events in 2011. 2012 :Main article: List of parties and events in 2012. Upcoming Parties Confirmed Parties *Underwater Party 2012 - January 2012 *Rockhopper's Quest - February 2012 *Puffle Party 2012 - March 2012 *April Fools' Party 2012 - April 2012 *Celebration of snow - May 2012 *Music Jam 2012 - June 2012 *Sport Shop Rebuilt - July 2012 *Operation: Blackout - August 2012 *The Fair 2012 - September 2012 *7th Anniversary Party - October 2012 *Halloween Party 2012 - October 2012 *Card-Jitsu Party - November 2012 *Holiday Party 2012 - December 2012 Unconfirmed Parties *Penguin Play Awards 2012 *Dance-a-thon 2012 *Penguin Games 2012 Parties Likely to Return *Summer Party - Summer 2012 Cancelled Parties *Winter Fiesta 2011 (Replaced with Wilderness Expedition) *St. Patrick's Day Party 2011 (Replaced with April Fools' Party 2011) Trivia *The Club Penguin Team has changed the name "Christmas Party" to "Holiday Party" in 2009 due to many Penguins having different religions and not celebrating Christmas. *The Club Penguin Team has changed the name "Fall Fair" to "The Fair" in 2009 due to the fact that many Penguins living in the southern hemisphere were having their Spring at that time. *Penguin Style sometimes gives out hints on what's happening later in the month. For example, if the Penguin Play Awards are approaching, most catalog items are tuxedos and dresses. *The St.Patrick's Day Party 2011 will not come as St. Patrick's had past, and it didn't say anything either. *The Earth Day Party 2011 was said on the parent update page. *Its likely that the Penguin Play Awards will come for 2011, as Series 13 of the Treasure Book is full of Penguin Play Awards Clothes. If not, then sorry. *The Penguin Play Awards Party was always in March. It may return in 2011, but in a different date. If not, then sorry. *In newspaper #292 Club Penguin Times announced that there would be new clothing items for Music Jam 2011. *The 6th Anniversary Party is the first party to have another party in progress along with it which is the Halloween Party 2011 but the 6th anniversary cake was smaller than the 5th, 4th and 3rd. And the Party Hat was Halloween-Related See also *Party Hats *Party Rooms *Club Penguin Wiki:Parties Category:Misc. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Article